A day in my life with my pregnant wife
by teddybearwithamachinegun
Summary: DON'T be bashful people... this is my first ever story so John goes to run some errands for Melly.. comes back and finds her crying.. *gasp*...*JOLINA* Nest story would be called " You Kill me" * Chapter 2 now up*


_**A day in my life with my pregnant wife**_

*Tap* *tap* *tap* *tap* *tap* *tap*

God Damn it…she's trying to wake me again….. Maybe if I keep my eyes closed and ignore her, she'll leave me alone…

*Tap* *tap* *tap*… … … … "OWW" She bit me on the ear … now she definitely knows I'm awake

"What?" I asked. Sleep still clear in my voice

"I'm hungry" She said blandly

I rolled my eyes "What do you want?"

"FOOD!" She blinked at me… I had to stop myself from choking her

"What _kind_ of food?" I asked her trying my best to keep calm

"Hmm Pizza…no-no-no… I want donuts…. You know what John … Pizza AND donuts… yea" she smiled at me

I gave her a look "can't you wait till tomorrow?" My eye-lids were starting to give in on me. They shot open when she tapped me in the head

"Noooo John… I'm hungry NOW! So I want it NOW!" she screamed at me…

I started breathing at a dead slow pace thinking of all the ways I can kill her…

"Hurry up!" She said

With a sigh, I got up of the bed, stretched a bit, washed my face, threw on a shirt… grabbed my phone … dialed Papi's number (the 24 hr. pizza place) ordered the pizza… and left..

When I got outside… I realized… I forgot my pants….. (I hate you for this Melina). When I was about to go back inside a pair of jeans flew out the bedroom window… and Melina suck her head outside…. "Hurry UP!" She screamed… I took a deep breath ... counted to 10, picked up my pants, got in the car and left

/

40 MINS LATER

AHH I finally got the damn pizza…and the donuts…. I swear to GOD, if I didn't love her I'd kill her…

So I finally god home… the TV was on… lifetime… as usual when she's alone in this house… "Your now watching queen sized" the title at the bottom read … "OH GOD…not three mood swings in one night!" I thought to myself…

"Melina" I shouted … no answer… I started searching… and I finally found her in the Kitchen sobbing and crying her eyes out….

"Mel honey… what's wrong?" I sank to her level and put my arms around her

"… I-I I'm – I'm fat" she said in between sobs

"What… no Hun you're not fat… who told you that?" I said suddenly getting pissed.

"YOU did!" she lightly hit me in the chest… returning her hands to her face trying to hide her tears

"What? When did I say that Melina?" I asked removing her hands so I can see her face…

"You didn't have too… I can tell… you never look at me the same way anymore … You never tell me you love me anymore… I- I just don't think you're attracted to me anymore…" She started crying again

"Oh babe… come 'ere" I gently pulled her to my chest "I love you no matter what size you are… If I only cared about your size I would have never married you …. You're my wife and I love you for you" I said sincerely… I really did mean it… I loved her with all my heart… even though she drives me crazy sometimes… I'll always love her… anyway...isn't that what a wife is supposed to do… drive you till your damn near insane… that's exactly what my baby does… trust me.

She looked up at me and sniffed "Really?"

"Of course … I'll always love you Melina... you're the center of my world… the legs to my table… if you were to leave or give up on me I'd fall flat on my face … I love you baby…" I passionately kissed her for a few seconds.

"I love you too John" she smiled and kissed me back…

"I know baby…. Besides, you're pregnant… I expect you get a little bigger" I laughed

"John" she gasped

"I'm just playing baby" I kissed her forehead

"You better" she folded her arms

"So you want that pizza now?" I asked

"Nah, I'm not hungry…" she waved it off

The smile fell from my face… my hands started to tremble… as I wanted to choke her… even though I'd never do it no matter what the problem

"Well then you want to go to bed?" I gave her a pleading look…

She smiled at me

And I led her up stairs

;-)

So what did you guys think? Should I make a story of how they met leading to this… then maybe a sequel? Feedback is appreciated people…. ;-)


End file.
